


Silence in Mind

by Beathen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beathen/pseuds/Beathen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes a brief moment for introspection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence in Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on livejournal on August 2nd, 2005.  
> I own nothing - it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Alone in his head. No one here but himself – just Harry. It was usually noisy here – past conversations being replayed, feelings rising and subsiding – except for now. Now all is quiet.

Not that he had any choice, though. Lips covering lips, a body rocking back and forth above his. Nothing else mattered but the pleasure and pain melded into one, becoming his torture and salvation, death and life.

All that existed for Harry in those moments was the slick skin, groping hands and frantic kisses. The need that could not be sated. Only when his body stopped shuddering and Snape’s body rested on his did he feel fulfilled, if only for a few moments.

The silence breaks and the noise returns once more.

The End.


End file.
